


on thin ice

by stcnbrough



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Derry (Stephen King), Dumb Hockey Boys, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Sexuality Crisis, Stenbrough, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcnbrough/pseuds/stcnbrough
Summary: Derry High's biggest rival for hockey, and well, everything, is Northwestern High. 18 year olds Stanley Uris and Richie Tozier must lead their team to the championship, all while dealing with basic high school drama. Oh, and the added fact that one of Richie's best friends is dating a Northwestern High hockey player, and Richie hates his guts, for a reason he doesn't quite know.(in other words: a losers club hockey au)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Original Female Character(s), Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay hello!! this is my first ever ao3 fic!! I'm mega nervous to post this but I haven't shut up on twitter about it for the past day so I thought I'd give it a go, I didn't really take too much inspiration from anything, mostly took some stuff from what it's like at my school and how much we WORSHIP hockey. I will give you a warning, I may know a lot about hockey, but I still could get some stuff wrong so don't blame me! I am currently on Christmas break so I should be able to write tons! also check out my twitter (@stenbrough) if you like social media au's I have two on there! 
> 
> also, I am dedicating this fic to my best friend holly I love you so so much.

Eddie Kaspbrak lived in Derry, Maine. It was barely a speck on the map of Maine, not a very big town. It contained only one school, one supermarket, and only one food chain, everything else was home owned businesses. So in the winter, the town was like that of a hallmark movie. Cute snow everywhere, Christmas lights hung on almost every building, snow sculpture contests and sledding in the park. Winter was Derry’s second favourite season, their first being summer, because of canal days, . This was clear because the town's biggest interest, was hockey. It was all they ever talked about. NHL, high school hockey, midget A, anything hockey related, Derry was interested. So unsurprisingly, Derry High hockey, was a big deal.

“Eddie!” Bill Denbrough screamed down the hallway of the school on Friday morning, he weaved in and out of the tired and slow teenagers. “Look look look!” He held a Jersey tightly in his hands as he ran towards Eddie. Bill flipped it over to reveal the name Uris and the number 3 on the back of it.

“Bill no way.” Eddie Kaspbrak said, a huge grin plastered on his face. “When did this happen?”

“This morning when he drove me to school.” Bill smiled, gripping the jersey tighter. “It’s his old one from last year but he still has the same number, and obviously the same name, so he said he wants me to wear it to the game tonight.” 

“Aw,” Eddie said. Derry High was playing against their rival school, Northwestern High, tonight at their home rink. It was the kickoff of the hockey season, and Derry High was buzzing with anticipation. A game against Northwestern was never boring, there was so much drama between the schools. A few times last year, people had gotten beaten up pretty badly behind the McDonalds in town, after some intense games. “That’s amazing Bill.”

“What are you gonna wear tonight, Derry High colours or Harrison’s colours?” Bill asked as they walked down the hallways. Harrison Irvin was Eddie’s boyfriend, who went to the other school.

“I don’t know, this is the first time this has happened to me, hockey season was over last year when we started dating, should I school support or boyfriend support?” Eddie asked.

“Depends, do you have a jersey of his?” Bill asked as they took a turn into a classroom. 

“Nope.” Eddie replied, sitting down in a chair. “So I guess I’ll have to support the school.” 

“Hello everyone!” Beverly Marsh cheered as she sat at the table with the boys. 

“Why are you saying everyone there’s only two of us.” Bill asked and soon enough there was an abrupt entrance by Ben Hanscom. 

“Hello guys.” Ben said smiling. “I almost got in an accident in the parking lot but everything’s fine I’m okay.” 

"What happened?" Eddie asked, naturally worried for his friends wellbeing.

"Ah just me not watching before trying to back into a parking space, everything's alright Eddie, don't worry." Ben said and Eddie nodded.

“Where’s Stan, Richie, Mike and Ariana?” Bill asked Beverly.

“Meeting.” Bev replied, taking out her books and setting them on the table. 

“Okay guys, today you can just use this class to study for the test tomorrow because I have lots of stuff to mark.” Ms. Keene, their English teacher said walking to her desk. Soon enough the door burst open and in walked 3 boys and a girl. 

“Sorry Miss you can call Tommy and yell at him for us being late.” Mike Hanlon called out as he sat down in a chair. The other three pulled out their chairs and sat down. They all had jerseys in their hands. Red and gold, Derry High’s colours. 

“Lemme see.” Beverly pulled the jersey out of Ariana Jenkens hands. “Jenkens, number 26.” 

“Lucky number.” Ariana replied smiling. 

“Only girl on the team.” Stanley Uris spoke up. 

“Is there a girl on NWH?” Beverly asked.

“Yeah, Reagan King.” Ariana said. “She hates me.” 

“Only because you're better than her and she hates it. Anyways it's gonna be a SHOW tonight gentlemen, she fights DIRTY.” Richie Tozier said laughing and elbowing Eddie. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Richie.” Ariana replied.

Mike, Richie, Stan and Ariana all played on the Derry High hockey team, the Beavers. Mike was one of the goalies, some other more beefy 12th grader was the other, but Mike played the majority of the games, because he had a faster reaction time. Stan played forward, alongside Richie, both of them being tall and skinny, being able to skate fast and somehow be able to score goals even though they seemed like they wouldn’t have an ounce of strength in their bodies. Ariana, was somehow thicker than Richie, obviously not too hard to accomplish, but this allowed her to play defence. One constant to any hockey game at Derry High was a fight, Richie and Stan scoring and assisting each other, and Ariana always body checking someone to prevent them from getting to the net, always landing her in the box.

“You ready for tonight?” Bill asked. 

“Fuck yeah.” Richie replied, “Time to kick some NWH ass. No offence Eddie.” 

“None taken.” Eddie replied. 

“Harrison playing tonight?” Mike asked.

“Yep,” Eddie answered. “Never been a hockey boyfriend before, should be interesting.” 

“Trust me, having someone to argue with the referees and cheer you on from the stands is always nice.” Ariana said, squeezing Bev’s arm. Beverly smiled. 

“It’s also nice to experience a whole new kind of fear every time she gets checked or checks someone into the boards.” Beverly said. 

“You wearing Ari’s old jersey Bev?” Ben asked.

“It’s my duty as a hockey girlfriend.” Beverly replied. “You wearing Harrison’s Eddie?” 

“Nah I won’t see him until after the game so I’ll just wear my school hoodie. But Bill is wearing Stan’s.” Eddie said smiling, all heads at the table turned to Bill and Stan who were both red.

“Manly Stanley finally grew some balls huh.” Richie laughed. 

The rest of the class, and day for that matter, flew by like usual. Just friends hanging out. They’d all been friends for a while, since around grade 8. Now they were 18, in their final year of high school, their group still strong. Stan, Richie, Eddie and Bill had been friends since they were younger. In grade 8, Bev and Ben became friends. Then randomly, the 6 of them connected, and Mike joined them after he helped them all get away from the town bully, Henry Bowers. Ariana had started hanging out with Stan, Mike and Richie when she joined the hockey team last year, and sat with them at lunch, therefore introducing herself to Beverly, and they got together. Nobody truly knew what was going on between Bill and Stan, it had been this secret glances, blushing when the other is mentioned, always texting and hanging out, type of thing for like 2 years. Neither of them wanting to admit they had feelings, but Stan seemed to have made a move. Eddie had his boyfriend, Harrison, who he loved. Mike had been talking to this girl, Taylor, recently, and she was all he talked about, he really liked her. Ben was happily in a long term relationship with a girl named Hannah, they had planned to get an apartment together in the city next year while they attended college. 

And as for Richie? Well, poor Richie was all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prep for the season opener at Derry High calls for a pep rally and lot's of thinking, many thots head full

Last period of that day was blocked off for a pep rally in the gym. Derry High did this every year for the first and last games of the season, and if they made it far enough, the championship game. The speakers in the gym blasted Get Ready for This and the hockey team was outside the doors. They announced everyone off as they ran in.

“DOUBLE TROUBLE! NUMBER 3 STAN URIS AND NUMBER 14 RICHIE TOZIER!!” Tommy, the coach, boomed over the mic. Stan and Richie ran through the doors in their jerseys, high fiving everyone as they passed by and lined up with the rest of their team. They were known throughout the school as double trouble even though they weren’t too much trouble, off of the ice that is, well, maybe just Stan. On ice, unstoppable. He yelled out a few more names, the gym exploding with cheers after every one, and the lineup of players growing in size. 

“OUR PRINCESS, SHE HULK, AND THE BEST DEFENCE WE'VE GOT, NUMBER 26 ARIANA JENKINS!” Tommy yelled, Ariana ran through the doors and down the line of people high-fiving the same way Stan and Richie did, she did however take a pit stop to kiss Beverly and got some cheers from the hockey boys, who were really one of the only reasons Ariana got enough balls to ask Beverly out in the first place. Lastly they announced Mike.

“AND FINALLY, LITERALLY OUR ROCK, HANDS, NUMBER 99 MIKE HANLON!!” Mike ran in smiling and joined the rest of the team.

“THESE ARE YOUR 2019-2020 DERRY BEAVERS!! SHOW UP TONIGHT AT 7 O'CLOCK TO CHEER THEM ON AND WEAR YOUR SCHOOL COLOURS!!” Tommy said as the bell rang for the end of the day. 

“You hear that Eds, school colours.” Richie said as he walked up to Eddie. Eddie twirled his keys around his fingers.

“Haha so funny, Rich.” Eddie said. “You coming?”

“Always.” Richie replied. Eddie drove Richie home most days, they were friends it wasn’t surprising. Mike and Ben lived close together so they always drove together, Ariana always drove Bev to and from school, and Stan had been picking Bill up and taking him home recently. Bill and Stan's drive home had been an odd one.

It was weird from the start. Stan was way more silent than ever. Usually they talked about school, the relationship tracker and bet system they had going on. Sometimes they talked about hockey when there was nothing else to talk about but, whatever Bill tried to say to Stan, he responded in short replies. Bill was really good at knowing what was wrong when others didn’t say. Stan was nervous about something. Most likely the game. It was the first game of the season, and Bill had heard a rumour that they hadn't picked the captain of the team yet, and he knew how good Stan was. He was probably just nervous about all the pressure. Even though it was quiet, they still listened to music, as usual. Bill always loved the music Stan played in the car, some of his favourite songs were on there, and some he didn’t know but would later become his favourite songs because Stan has really good taste in music. Stan pulled up Bill’s driveway and put the car in park. 

“Thanks for the drive,” Bill said. “And uh, the jersey, I’ll see you tonight yeah?” 

"See you tonight, I’ll be looking for you.” Stan smiled. Bill blushed and hopped out of the car. Stan didn’t leave until Bill was inside, probably because he was watching him as he walked away. Bill went inside, said hello to his mother and father, and stopped in to ask Georgie how his day was, before going in his room and sitting on the bed. He smiled to himself, thinking about the jersey sitting in his backpack on the floor. Bill could not wait for the game.

As for Richie and Eddie, their relationship was normal, right? Richie and Eddie were just best friends, nothing more. Eddie had a boyfriend and besides, Richie was straight anyways. Just because he always snuck glances at Eddie, that was normal for friends, he would stare at Beverly sometimes, he just zoned out on occasion, everything was normal. Richie had a reason for everything he did. He called Beverly every night to ask her for the homework, because he knew she’d forget about it unless asked, so he made sure she got it done. He always shoulder checked while driving with Stan, just to double check, cause sometimes Stan got nervous and Richie knew that. Mike wasn’t forgetful by any stretch of the means, but when a big test was approaching, he would forget to eat most times, so Richie would bring him food. So when Richie watched Eddie drive everyday after school, constantly observed all of Eddie’s little movements at any time of day, like how when he was nervous he would pump all the lead out of his mechanical pencils just to push it all the way back in. How when he drove he always shifted his hands around the wheel in the same sequence, from holding the top to the bottom, to the sides, and repeat. Richie thought there must be a reason he watches him all the time. There must be a reason that Richie always thinks about him. 

Because Richie Tozier is a really fucking good friend, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! this chapter is a lil shorter but the next one is longer so b prepared! tysm for reading mwah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kickoff of the hockey season, Derry High vs Northwestern High!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that even though I know a lot about hockey, I don't know everything so sorry if I got anything wrong! ok enjoy !!

“Alright mom I’m off to the game!” Eddie said as he ran down the stairs. He had chosen a dark blue pair of jeans and a red hoodie with ‘Derry High est. 1966’ in gold lettering. 

“Have fun Eddie! Oh and make sure to remind Harrison to tighten his helmet and wear his mouth guard!” Sonia called from her chair in the living room. “And tell him I said good luck!” 

“Sure thing mama!” Eddie said slamming the door. He made his way to go pick up Bill, Ben, and Bev. 

One by one Eddie went to his friends' houses. Beverly and Bill were wearing their jerseys as promised. Ben wore a school hoodie like Eddies and his favourite white hat. They walked into the hockey game and showed the girl their school ids to get in for cheap. They took their seats close to the exit for the players, mostly because Ari always kissed Bev before a game for good luck, even though it wasn’t much goodluck, she always had something wrong by the end of the game, be it bruises, a broken finger, them losing or her winding up in the penalty box. Music started blaring over the speakers. 

“MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THE DERRY HIGH BEAVERS!” The announcer shouted. Beverly kissed Ari before she ran out on the ice.

“Bill!” A voice yelled from the exit. It was Stan, Bill leaned over the beam to see what he wanted, there he was all ready to play. With a big C on his jersey. “I got captain!” 

“Congrats Stan!!” Bill said smiling from ear to ear. It was almost time for Stan to run out. Stan smiled and pulled Bill down farther and kissed him.

“Good luck charm, plus, captains gotta have his boyfriend.” Stan grinned as he left a red Bill sitting there in the stands. 

“Bill!!” Eddie shook Bill, Beverly smiled and hugged him.

“Happy for you man.” Ben said grinning. 

“AND NOW THE NORTHWESTERN WHALES!!” The announcer said again, with less cheering from the crowd this time. 

“Harrison!” Eddie said and jumped down to see him. “Good luck!” 

“Thanks babe!” He said smiling and kissed Eddie before putting his helmet back on. On the ice Stan, Richie and Ariana were looking back. Stan at Bill, Ariana at Bev, and Richie at… Eddie and Harrison.

“Please rise for the playing of our national anthem.” The announcer said and the crowd stood up. 

"Stop death staring at him.” Stan whispered and Richie realized he was staring straight at Harrison, upset beyond belief. “Eddie’s not your boyfriend Rich you know that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Richie snapped as the anthem ended and he skated off to the boards.

Richie was on first with Stan, Ariana was told she’d play defence majority of the game, and Mike was put on for goalie. Stan went to the center for the face off and the puck was dropped. Stan passed it back to Richie and Richie flew down the ice with Stan hot on his heels. He passed the puck to Stan who maneuvered around one of NWH’s forwards, and then passed it back to Richie, he was getting closer to the goal when…

“WOAH!” Beverly shouted as Harrison checked Richie flat on his ass and took the puck back down the ice.

“YEAH HARRISON!!” Eddie hollered, getting some glares from his school, and his friends. 

“Dude Harrison just knocked one of your best friends on his ASS and you’re cheering for him?” Ben scoffed. 

“Yeah but he’s my boyfriend and he made a good play so I have to cheer.” Eddie replied smiling, Harrison took the shot and Mike saved it. 

“ATTA BOY MIKEY!!” Bill screamed. Some people in the crowd were screaming hands and cheering. Mike was loved by everyone, and a LOT of girls. Charming and sweet? What’s not to love?

Finally, Richie and Stan got the puck back to themselves, weaving in and out of the NWH players, the crowd cheering, Richie let Stan take the puck and get the first goal of the game, and his first goal as captain. The whole team went crazy and the crowd did too, Richie hugged Stan and they continued on with the game. Derry got more goals, NWH got a couple goals, and by the third period, Derry was losing. 

“They’re playing dirty tonight.” Stan said to his team. “So play dirtier. Just try not to end up in the box because I really don’t want to have to deal with half the team in the box because you guys have anger issues.”

“That was directed at me.” Ariana said.

“Definitely.” Richie replied.

“Anyways, get your shit together, shut them down, back each other up and we can win this.” Stan said. “Oh and don’t forget to have fun or whatever.”

"Here we go.” Beverly said as they skated back on the ice. Stan, Richie and Ariana had been off for second period, so they got put back on to try and get more goals. Richie looked down the ice, there they were, Harrison Irvin and Reagan King, he looked back at Ariana, who saw the same thing. They’d just switched Reagan to forward, probably at her request. Stan spun around for a second.

“Ariana I swear to GOD if you fall for this shit and get in a fight with her, they legit moved her to try and get you thrown in the box.” Stan said. Ariana had pure rage behind her eyes. 

“Ari don’t be fucking stupid or you won’t have to worry about her kicking your ass cause it’ll be me.” Richie warned.

The refs dropped the puck and they went as usual, Richie and Stan playing hot potato, passing it back and forth, Richie got one in, the crowd went crazy. Stan and Richie were back, flying down the ice. As Richie got closer and closer he fell again. He was tripped. Richie looked up to see Harrison. The referees called and Richie stood up and shoved him. 

“What the FUCK dude.” Richie said. Harrison shoved him back. 

“Chill out bro it was an accident.” Harrison said. Richie had anger pulsing through his veins, for reasons he wasn't quite sure of, but being told what to do was one of Richie's pet peeves, and Harrison telling him to chill? That made his blood boil.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Richie said and he threw a punch, then the arena blew up with noise, everyone was cheering for either Richie or Harrison, and they were fighting each other on the ice. Eddie was sitting in the stands completely silent, worried both for his boyfriend and his best friend. 

“That’s it! Break it up! You’re both going in the box!” The referee said and they pulled Richie and Harrison apart and took them out.

“Richie you fucking IDIOT!” Stan yelled after him which in return got Stan a middle finger. Some grade 11 got put on in Richie’s place, and Reagan was moved front and centre, and a smaller 10th grader replaced Harrison. Somehow, Stan pulled the rest of the team through and managed to get another goal. They were tied. 

“What the fuck are they doing?” Bill said as Mike left the ice. “Why the fuck are they switching the goalie?” 

“They’re not.” Ben said.

“Holy shit they’re pulling him completely.” Beverly said. Just at that very moment, Richie’s timer ran out and he hopped back on the ice, the 11th grader moved back to play defence and Richie got in position next to Stan. There were now six on the ice and no goaltender for Derry High, and 5 on the ice with a goalie for NWH. 

“Ariana.” Stan said as he got in position.

“Yeah?” She replied.

“Don’t let anyone by. Whatever it takes.” He said smiling. Ariana grinned. Reagan and Stan faced off and she got the puck, 30 seconds left in the game, Ariana charged towards Reagan and knocked her flat on her back.

“Not today.” She smiled. Stan and Richie practically ran down the ice, faster than the speed of light, nobody quiet sure how Richie managed to score a final goal, and getting Derry High the win, in less than 30 seconds. The buzzer rang and Richie threw off his helmet and hugged Stan, their messy and sweaty curls all over their faces. Ariana came up behind them, her braids all wet and the rest of the team joined in on the hug. They shook hands and went off the ice. Eddie went off to find his boyfriend and tell him he did good, and the rest of them all got together. Ariana and Richie were the first ones done getting changed.

“Baby!! You did so good!” Beverly said hugging her sweaty girlfriend and kissing her. “I can’t believe you held off on hitting her until the last second.”

“Richie told me he would beat me up if I did.” Ariana replied, smiling. 

“I did say that.” He said smiling. “Wheres Eds? I wanna give him a big ol sweaty hug.”

“Off with his boyfriend, and you just bet Harrison up? He’s probably not too impressed with you.” Bill said. 

“Right, speaking of lover boys, here comes yours.” Richie said to Bill as Stan came towards them, Mike at this side, hockey bag in tow. 

“Hey guys!” Mike said. “Good job out there.” 

“Thanks Mikey.” Ariana said. “Anyways, me and Bev are gonna head out, get some food, anyone wanna come?” 

“Yeah I’ll come, Ben?” Mike said.

“Yeah sure why not diner food late at night is my not so guilty, guilty pleasure.” Ben said hopping down from the stands and joining them. 

“Richie?” Beverly asked. 

“Yeah I’ll meet you there, I’ll take my own car.” Richie replied, half paying attention, half scanning the arena looking for Eddie, Bill thought.

“We’re good.” Stan said and turned to Bill. “Drive you home?”

"Yeah.” Bill smiled. Stan moved his bag and Jacket and Keys to his other hand, so it was completely full, then he reached for Bill’s free hand and they walked out into the snowy night. 

Bill was glad it was cold out, that would be his excuse as to why his cheeks were so red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! I have a few chapters already written so I will be posting those whenever I can but I go back to school in a few days and then it's exam season! that means I will try to write but depending, I may not be able to, but all will be back to normal in February!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Stan escape from the group and have a much needed talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my stenbrough babies

Bill climbed into the front seat while Stan threw his hockey bag in the trunk. Bill was ecstatic, he kissed Stan, yet he was confused. Stan jumped into the drivers seat and started the car. He placed his hand behind Bill’s seat and backed out of the rink, down the driveway. It was a left turn to Bill's house, but Stan took a right. 

“Where are we going?” Bill asked.

“Diner.” Stan said smiling.

“You told them we weren’t going.” Bill said, confused. 

“Cause we aren’t going to that one.” Stan said. “Wallflower Diner, 10 minutes out of town. That’s gonna be empty tonight, everyone's gonna go to Sally's.” 

“Oh.” Bill said smiling. He looked out the window as Stan drove down the snowy roads. They chatted about the gameplay, Stan was rambling on about how he has practice three days next week or something like that, but Bill wasn’t fully involved in the conversation, he had too much on his mind. 

“Alright then.” Stan said, as he put the car in park. Bill turned his head to see Stan lit up by the neon diner sign, the pink glow making his face look like a work of art, in Bill’s eyes anyways. “Let’s go eat.” The boys climbed out of the car and walked into the empty diner to get some breakfast, even though it was 10pm, it was never too late for breakfast. 

“What can I get for ya’s?” An older woman asked as they sat across from each other in a booth. Bill looked at her name tag, Diane. He had an aunt named Diane, rude lady. This one seemed really nice though, she looked so tired. 

“Blueberry pancakes.” Stan said, not even glancing at the menu. “With whipped cream, and a coffee please.”

“An omelette and a hot chocolate for me.” Bill replied, after a moment. He smiled at Diane. This place was known to have truckers come through, some of which weren’t so kind. He made a mental note to leave her a nice tip, she seemed as if she had a long day. 

“It’ll just be a couple of minutes.” She said sweetly as she walked away. With the lack of Diane's voice, it was silent. Stan had just been fiddling with his fingers, something Bill noticed happened when he was nervous, or wanted to talk about something but wasn’t sure how to say it. 

“Did you mean, what you said, before the game?” Bill asked nervously, abruptly cutting the silence in the diner and looking at Stan.

“What did I say?” Stan asked.

“Oh, nevermind.” Bill said, thinking Stan had forgotten, or it was a joke, some sick joke.

“No, I think I remember, I just wanna know if we’re talking about the same thing.” Stan said.

“You said, a captain needs his boyfriend.” Bill said.

“Yeah.” Stan said.

“Did you um- want m-me to- um,” Bill started.

“Be my boyfriend?” Stan finished.

“Yeah.” Bill said.

“Bill.” Stan said. “Are you sure you’re an honours student?”

“What?” Bill asked, turning red in the face.

“You know I don’t just hang out with you all the time, pick you up and drop you off every morning, give you my jersey and kiss you because you’re my friend.” Bill blushed and smiled, ducking his head slightly to try and shield his red face. “I thought it was obvious I was into you.” Stan said, Diane walked back over with their drinks. 

“Well I didn’t want to misread things so I just...” Bill said, leaning his head on his hand. “I don’t know, thought you did that stuff with our other friends.” 

“For starters, I would never ever kiss Richie.” Stan said, Bill laughed.

“That’s true, I didn’t mean that, I meant the drives, the jersey thing, it could all seem kinda friendly.” Bill said.

“In a way, but Beverly wears Ariana’s jersey, Eddie probably will wear Harrison’s next game. I was trying to hint to you that I like you.” Stan explained. Bill smiled. "I guess I wasn't being obvious enough." Stan shrugged.

“You were weird in the car on the way home today, what was that about?” Bill asked.

“Well, I was worried about if they were going to pick me as a captain and then I would do a shitty job.” Stan replied, pouring sugar into his coffee. Bill tapped his fingers against his mug.

“Yeah that’s kinda what I thought, you did so good though, they’re lucky to have you as a captain.” Bill stated.

“Thanks, It was more difficult keeping Ariana and Richie under control than the rest of the team.” Stan said. 

“Yeah,” Bill said. “Why does Ariana have beef with Reagan anyways?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s something like Ariana slept with her boyfriend before she switched schools or something, according to Reagan.” Stan said, sipping on his coffee. “I highly doubt she did, Ariana wouldn't do something like that, anyways all I know is Reagan hates her guts and that bothers Ariana.”

“I see. Ariana does want to be liked by everyone.” Bill said, which gathered a nod from Stan. Once again, an awkward silence fell upon the two of them. They both wanted to talk about the same thing, but weren't quite sure how to. Bill decided to take another swing. “Was there anything else bothering you? You just seemed kinda off.”

“Yeah.” Stan said, clearing his throat. “I knew I wanted to make a move today. Tonight, I mean, I just didn’t know when so I was really nervous, sorry if I made it awkward.” 

“No it’s fine,” Bill said, sipping his hot chocolate. “So…” 

“So what?” Stan said. 

Bill sighed. "I hate that I have the highest English mark out of all of the seniors and I can't figure out how to say this."

“How to say what?" Stan said, his heart almost beating out of his chest, what if Bill really didn't like Stan back? 

“How to say that I really like you and I have for a while and I really wanna date you.” Bill said. "But that makes me sound creepy."

"Why would that make you sound creepy if I literally said earlier that I basically want the same thing?" Stan said and Bill smiled.

Stan reached over the table and grabbed Bill’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Glad I'm not creepy." Bill said, blushing and rubbing the back of Stan’s hand with his thumb.

Diane walked over with their food and smiled at them knowingly. Bill smiled right back. He couldn’t have been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie thinks over everything from the game, and arranged a date?

Richie popped the trunk of his car and lifted out his hockey bag, almost ready to pass out between his tiredness from the game and the effects of the pie he just ate. I guess eating a whole slice of cherry pie, and then the remnants of both Ben’s coconut cream pie and Bev’s apple pie, can make you want to crawl into your bed and not move for a solid hour. So Richie slowly made his way into the house, saw his mom had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for him to come home. Richie groaned a little because he knew he could either deal with an even worse back pain, after carrying her to her room, or deal with her in a bad mood, yelling and complaining because she didn’t have enough sleep. He chose the first option, and lifted her up the stairs and got her to bed. 

Finally Richie got to go upstairs and shower. There was nothing like the hot water on his back after spending so much time in a cold arena, all sweaty and sore. He usually spent his showers listening to music, and yelling, performing his own concert in his bathroom, if you will. But tonight he felt drained. 

_ you’re not his boyfriend you know that _

Why did Stan say that. Of course Richie knew that. Eddie was his best friend. Besides, he didn’t even want to be his boyfriend. That Harrison dude was just sketchy. Richie wasn’t sure what Eddie saw in him, other than the fact that Harrison played hockey, Richie heard he didn’t have much going for him. He wasn’t very smart, he was decent looking, nothing special, he didn’t seem like he did many extreme acts of romance towards Eddie. Richie was smart, like, super smart. Naturally smart. He’d once only found out about a pre calculus test 10 minutes before it happened, and got a 97 on it, and didn’t cheat in the slightest. Richie wasn’t one to beep his own horn, well, sometimes, but he was always joking. However he would say he was better than Harrison. Richie shook his head, flicking water and soap on the shower walls. Why was he even comparing himself to Harrison? He decided to forget about it and shut the shower off. He climbed out, dried off and slid into a pair of plaid pyjama pants. He laid down on his own bed and looked at his phone.

**_text message_ **

**_maybe: greta_ **

hey! it’s greta, just wanted to say congrats, and u seem super cool, i wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime?

**_richie_ **

thanks and yeah sure when

**_greta_ **

ik it’s kinda last minute n nerdy but… there’s a new star wars movie out… wanna see it?

**_richie_ **

yes i love star wars, what time!

**_greta_ **

8pm work?

**_richie_ **

yes ma’am, i’ll pick you up?

**_greta_ **

sounds great :)

**_richie_ **

see you then :)

**_imessage_ **

**_eds_ **

hey you ok?

**_richie_ **

why wouldn’t i be spaghedward 

**_eds_ **

shut up, the fight, did u get hurt

**_richie_ **

nah just peachy my good man

why

**_eds_ **

harrison wanted to know

Eddie only asked because Harrison wanted to know? Ouch.

**_richie_ **

yeah well tell ur bf his weak ass pussy punches could never hurt me.

**_eds_ **

he saw that message

**_richie_ **

i’m glad

**_eds_ **

what are you doing tmr? wanna go see the new star wars movie?

**_richie_ **

already seeing it with someone

gn

**_eds_ **

oh 

ok

gn

Eddie sat his phone down. 

“What was that about?” Harrison asked, he had looked away for a second and when he turned back Eddie looked upset.

“Oh it was just Richie.” He replied, turning his attention to the movie they were watching. It was the newest Joker. 

“He said something?” Harrison asked, using his thumb on Eddies chin to turn his head in his direction.

“Not really,” Eddie said. He turned to face Harrison and sat cross legged on the bed. “It’s just-”

Harrison paused the movie and turned to look at Eddie, showing his full attention.

“Me and Richie have been going to the Star Wars movies together since we were old enough to comprehend them, and we’ve always gone to the new releases together, and now he’s ditching me to go with someone else? I don’t get it.” Eddie said.

“Did you ever think maybe he’s going on a date?” Harrison asked.

“Actually,” Eddie said. “No I didn’t.”

“I heard a rumour that Greta Keene was really into him, and a few other girls too.” Harrison said. 

“Oh, cool.” Eddie said, turning back around and playing the movie.

Eddie really hadn’t ever thought about how Richie could go on a date. Eddie didn’t quite know why it made him feel weird that Richie could be dating someone, maybe he forgot that Richie wouldn’t be single forever, and he would eventually have another person to fight for his attention. Richie had always been around, had always cared for Eddie, even though he was absolutely unbearably annoying, he was Eddie’s best friend. It felt weird that they might not be as close if he got a girlfriend. Eddie wondered if this was how Richie felt when he got a boyfriend. Eddie tried to push the thoughts away and enjoy the movie, but the closer he got to his boyfriend, the more he thought about it.

The closer he got to Harrison, the more he thought of Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i haven’t updated in a while, i have exams next week and then I’ll start writing more again!! lots of love! thank you for reading ♡


	6. Chapter 6

Harrison had stayed the night at Eddie’s, but when he woke up, Eddie was nowhere to be found. In reality Eddie had been downstairs, already chugging peppermint tea. Sonia walked out into the kitchen, shocked. 

“Oh god, Eddie you scared me, why are you out here already Harrison is still asleep?” Sonia looked at the humongous mug Eddie had in his hands. “What’s that?”

“Peppermint tea.” Eddie sighed. Sonia Kaspbrak was somewhat of a natural medicine goddess. She knew everything and anything about all types of essential oils, teas, all that good stuff. She would always tell Eddie not to drink too much caffeine, and her house was full of teas, barely any coffee. She knew exactly why he was drinking Peppermint tea.

“You’re stressed.” Sonia said. “Why?”

“Nothing.” Eddie said. Sonia looked at him, all knowingly. She knew something was wrong with her son. He was clingy as a wet bathing suit. Whenever Harrison would sleepover, he would be stuck to his side the whole time, and even if he woke up first, he wouldn’t leave the bed until Harrison did. “Fine. Richie is going to see the new Star Wars movie with someone else.”

“Oh.” Sonia said. “Did you already have plans?”

“Well, no, but I thought it was an unwritten rule that we go together. We always have.” Eddie said, tilting back the mug to drink the remainder of the tea. 

“Who’s he going with?” Sonia asked, walking over to the cupboard and taking out supplies to make omelets. 

“Greta Keene. I think, I’m not sure, he didn’t say, but Harrison thought that might be who.” Eddie said.

“I heard my name.” Harrison said, yawning as he walked down the stairs. He had on a baggy black shirt and grey sweatpants. Harrison walked over to Eddie, pulled him in close and kissed him on the cheek. “Morning Ms. K.” 

“It’s Sonia.” Sonia grinned. “You’d think after a while you’d remember.” 

“He just likes to be a gentleman.” Eddie said smiling as he ran his hands through Harrison’s fluffy blonde hair. 

“What are we talking about?” Harrison asked as he went to Sonia’s infamous tea cupboard and chose a regular tea from the bunch. 

“Eddie wants to go see the Star Wars movie tonight but doesn’t have anyone to go with anymore.” Sonia said, cutting up peppers to throw into the omelets.

“I’ll go with you.” Harrison said reaching into the fridge to grab milk.

“You like Star Wars?” Eddie questioned.

“Never saw one, but hey, it’s time with you, and I’m sure I could figure it out.” Harrison smiled. Eddie blushed. Even though it had been a few months, whenever Harrison said he would do anything if Eddie was there, it made Eddie melt from the inside out. 

“Okay, I’ll go online and buy our tickets, probably late at night, between 7-9, whenever the showing is.” Eddie said. Although he was happy to spend more time with his boyfriend, it still felt extremely odd to be going without Richie, and not being able to hear his dumb impressions on the way to, from and at the movie theatre. 

“Sounds great.” Harrison said. “I have to go to my tutor but I’ll meet you back here around then.” 

“Wanna stay for breakfast Harrison?” Sonia asked flipping an omelet onto the plate. 

“Of course, wouldn’t wanna miss out on your world famous omelets!” Harrison said taking a seat, Eddie walked over and sat next to him, holding his hand under the table.

Eddie had it good. A group of supportive friends, a supportive mother, the world's kindest and hottest boyfriend, good grades, clear skin. If he had it so good, why did he feel so weird. Why did it feel like something was wrong?

—————

Richie woke up at 2pm. Actually an early wake up for him, especially post game night.The only reason he had woken up then and not slept even later was because Maggie was blasting some cheesy show downstairs, the laugh track, and her laugh, travelling all the way up the stairs and into Richie’s room. Richie rolled over, felt around for his glasses, knocked some stuff over, and eventually slid out of his bed and walked down the stairs.

“Oh hey baby!” Maggie said as she turned to face Richie, her face red from laughing. “Did you bring me up to bed last night?”

“Yeah,” Richie said. “You were asleep when I got home.”

“Did ya win?” She asked hopping up from the couch. 

“Yep, got in a fight too.” Richie smiled.

“Did you win the fight?” Maggie asked walking to the kitchen to make Richie some breakfast.

“Well I’d like to think so, they put me in the box before I got to finish.” Richie whined. His mom shook her head.

“Who was it?” She asked, taking out bacon and eggs.

“Harrison Irvin.” Richie scoffed.

“Eddie’s boyfriend?” Maggie said, her eyes wide.

“Yep.” Richie said, reaching for a piece of bacon his mom had just finished cooking. She slapped his hand away.

“That must’ve caused some issues.” Maggie said, eating a piece of bacon after she cooked it. Richie gave a look of ‘what the fuck’ and his mom shrugged, then gave him the next piece.

“I don’t know, haven’t spoken to him much honestly.” Richie said. “I’m going out again tonight.” 

“Alright, not too late though. With who?” Maggie asked.

“Greta.” Richie responded. 

“Greta Keene?” Maggie responded, looking excited. 

“Yep.” Richie replied.

“A girl!!” Maggie said. “So exciting!!” 

Richie hadn’t dated anyone since 9th grade. In the 9th grade, he and Beverly had dated. Not because they had strong feelings for each other, well, they had always been best friends, and of course they loved each other, just not like that. Almost everyone they talked to outside of their group thought they were too close to just be friends. Convinced Richie that Beverly had a crush on him, convinced Beverly that Richie had a crush on her. All the other people in their group, Ben, Eddie, Bill, Mike and Stan, all saw it as normal, they’d all been each others second family, it was their norm to be that close. So Richie asked Beverly out, and Beverly said yes. They dated for like 2 months, Beverly not really being comfortable with kissing Richie at all, she was comfortable staying the night at his place because she’d done it a million times, but nothing more than that. In March of that year, Beverly came out to Richie, and they decided to break up, and stay friends. They told people it just didn’t work out, so that Beverly could take her time in coming out. So needless to say, to hear that Richie was technically going on a date with Greta Keene, was music to his mother’s ears. 

“Yeah, we’re going to the movies.” Richie smiled. To be honest, he was getting more excited.

Greta Keene was a nice girl. She was pretty too. She had long, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. She was doing well in school, her mother was a teacher, her father owned the town pharmacy, where she worked. Richie knew her from his AP Chem class. They talked on occasion, he wondered how she’d gotten his number. Richie ate the breakfast his mom made for him, then retreated upstairs to his room. 

What started as an English essay and Calculus homework turned into Richie scrolling through any and every social media possible. And before he even realized what time it was, his mother called up to him and asked him what time he was leaving. He checked his phone to see 7:30pm written in the top corner. 

“Fuck.” Richie said out loud. “I’m supposed to pick her up at 8!” he scrambled out of bed and ran to his closet, grabbing the closest shirt and shoes he could, throwing his sweatpants on the floor and frantically rummaging through his bottom drawer of his dresser to find a clean pair of jeans. All of the ruckus from upstairs cause Maggie Tozier to come consult her son, and calm his nerves. A job she got very good at. 

“Richie you have like 30 minutes until you go pick her up, why are you running around like a chicken with your head cut off?” Maggie asked as she leaned against the doorway into Richie’s room.

“Ten minutes to get there and I don’t wanna be late to Star Wars.” Richie said, then he realized how bad it sounded. “Or to go pick her up.” Richie looked at his phone, 5 minutes had passed. If he left now he would be early, which would probably make a good impression on Greta. He didn’t know much about Greta Keene, but he had spoken to her a few times, and she seemed like a nice girl. Like a girl his friends would like, like someone he should be with, if she feels the same. He put on a short sleeve button up and tucked it into his jeans, put his hockey jacket on top, and sprayed some cheap cologne that he found on his dresser, he was a mess. He was really excited for his date. Poor Richie hadn’t had a girlfriend since Bev, and he was jealous of all his friends being in or near being in good relationships. He missed hanging out with them lots, but seeing them all being loved made it all worth it. Richie’s friends were his sweet spot. He ran down the stairs and searched in the basket laying on the table next to the front door for his keys. Once he found them he spun around to see his mom standing on the stairs. 

“How do I look?” He asked her, standing in an awkward pose.

“Good, but please don’t stand like that she won’t wanna get in the car if you do.” Maggie sighed.

Richie went up the stairs, two at a time and kissed his mother on the cheek.

“Bye!” Richie called, almost slipping on the icy step as he walked outside.

“Be careful! Roads are Icy!” Maggie called as the door slammed. “And don’t be too late.” She said shaking her head and going back to watch TV.

Richie drove down the road, excited and sad all at the same time. Little did he know, Eddie was feeling the same exact way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! long time no see? life was crazy but now that we are all in quarantine i have more time on my hands so i figured hey! why not start this back up. hope u all enjoyed !! 
> 
> \- alex <3


End file.
